Insane Pleasures
by magicalshifter
Summary: In a desperate act to escape his parent's abuse, Harry sides with Voldemort. But what he doesn't know may kill him or, if he survives it, force him to lose everything that he has ever wanted. Slash HP/LV, Insane Harry, wrong BWL story, Lily/James live.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rowling owns all. I wish I owned them though!

A quick fact: This chapter is mainly a look back so the rest of the chapters can move on with the story and I don't have to keep explaining everything. If you like it or even if you don't, leave a review and let me know! I want to know what you like and what you don't like. But don't flame, it's a pointless little activity that just makes me laugh.

**Insane Pleasures**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter, brother of the boy who lived. Well, when you remembered that he existed. He was top of his class, had never been in a detention, star seeker of his house team, most sought-after boy in the his year. So what was the problem?

He was a Slytherin.

He had the scar.

He was slightly insane?

Either way, his family hated him. Strange, considering everyone else loved him. He wasn't that insane anyways. It just came from being alone too much. He spent too much time with himself. If he tried hard enough, he could convince anyone that he was not insane. At least for a short amount of time. But you could only try to hide your true self for a certain amount of time before everything came crashing down.

But either way, it didn't matter. He had enough friends and allies to protect him when it did come crashing down. At this, Harry began humming the lines to the nursery rhyme "London Bridge is Falling Down", adding a few lines of his very own into the song. He laid down on his bed, imagining the bridge falling and catching fire, the people falling into the river. How the sky would turn black with smoke. He started giggling to himself.

"Harry! Get down here NOW!" His dad's shout broke through his pleasant daydream. Harry sighed, looking out the small window in his small room. He wished that just for once his dad would let him be. But it wasn't to be. He climbed off the "bed", which was actually just a mattress on the floor, laid his book on the desk, and walked out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where his dad and mum were sitting. His dad had the Hogwarts letters in his hands and was literally shaking with rage.

"Explain to me why this came in your letter and your brother doesn't have anything in his," His dad held up a badge with the letter P on it. Harry's eyes widened. He was a prefect! And his brother wasn't? If his parents hadn't been there, he would have done a jig, he was so happy!

"Because Dumbledore put one in mine and not Connor's? I don't know. Maybe the owls's switched them! Or Voldemort knew it would kill Connor not to be one?" At the last comment, his mother struck him across the face, hard, and Harry found himself on the floor.

"How dare you! Making fun of your brother! And saying it would kill him! This is crazy. I won't listen to this any longer. You are grounded." Harry laughed at that.

"And that's any different how? Poor little Connor, better protect him before big bad wolf comes and gets him. Where's the justice? Where's the good? Come on, Mommy dearest, Daddy dearest. Where's little baby? Awww, is he stuffing his face again? What good is that?" Harry rambled on, pushing himself off the floor before walking around the table to grab his letter and Prefect badge. James grabbed him as he came near, throwing him against the wall.

"I don't want to hear one more word coming out of your mouth. Your mother and I have listened to your insane ramble long enough. One more word and I'll have you locked in St. Mungos before you can say ramble. Do. You. Understand?" James slammed him into the wall with each word, trying to drive the lesson home. Harry blinked several times, trying to clear his head after it hit the wall. He looked at James with dazed eyes and nodded.

James took a deep breath and released Harry, shoving him towards the stairs.

"We are having the Weasleys over for dinner tonight. That means that I don't want to see you, hear a peep out of you, nothing. It'll be like you're not even here. Got it?" Harry nodded again, slowly walking up the stairs. He slipped into his room and took off his shirt, looking at his back in the mirror. Bruises covered the entire length of his back, he could see new hand shaped bruises forming on his arms. He put back on his shirt and laid down on the mattress.

The sad thing was that he could remember when his parents didn't act like this. His father had taught him how to ride a broom, his mother used to spend time with him in the kitchen teaching him how to cook. It was just before his schooling had begun that everything changed. He was kicked out of his old room, stuffed in a tiny closet with a mattress and a desk. They stopped buying him toys, even clothes, and they took from him all of his old toys and any personal belongings that he had. They had even taken a stuffed dog that looked like Sirius in his animagus form that he had had since he was a baby. 

They took away everything, leaving him with just a few pairs of clothes and a pair of shoes.

And worse of all, they started babying Connor like there was no tomorrow. Like he was a Saint there to take away the black spot that was Harry in their lives. All because of one attack.

Connor and Harry had been left alone for one night when Voldemort had attacked. Their babysitter had been killed in the doorway, and the Dark Lord had just waltz straight up to their room, shot a killing curse at them, which backfired and hit himself. It was only a year after that that he found a way to get his body back, and he had been rebuilding his armies ever since.

No-one really knew what happened that night. They said that Harry was hit in the head with a piece of fallen debris, and that Connor had reflected the curse because he had the most magic on him. Well, at least that's what Dumbledore had said.

But even with Connor being the boy-who-lived, their family had remained together and James and Lily always paid attention to both of their sons. That one day that they had thrown him into his "new room" had been the start of something different though. 

Now they couldn't even look at Harry. When he had been sorted into Slytherin, they had sent him a howler for it, but it was the only time he heard from them the entire school year. On accident, they had sent him James' old invisibility cloak and the maurader's map for Christmas. Connor had thrown a fit over it, but wizarding traditions stated that once you gave a gift, you can't take it back. If they did, they would be looked at poorly. And of course the Potters didn't want any bad publicity. So the presents remained Harry's. But his luck hadn't held out for the whole year.

Dumbledore had brought the Sorcerers' Stone to Hogwarts for "safe keeping" that year. Harry had figured out it was Quirrell who was trying to steal it for Voldemort. Everyone else thought that it was Professor Snape that was trying to steal the stone. But anyone with brains would have been able to see that he was trying to protect it. That ruled out all the Gryffindors, so Harry, by himself, had gone on to fight Quirrell. He had followed him down to the stone in an attempt to save it. Quirrell of course tried to convince him to join Voldemort, but Harry had insisted that his family wouldn't act like they were forever. He refused to join Lord Voldemort. He and Quirrell dueled then. He defeated Quirrell with a cutting spell which hit his neck. He was almost expelled for using "Dark Magic" and was only kept in school because of the dark mark found on Quirell's arm.

He was locked in his room that entire summer without a word from anyone. The Potters wanted to salvage their reputation as a Light family, and they were "rehabilitating" Harry for the summer. Every person accepted their excuses without question.

When he returned to Hogwarts for his second year someone had set loose a monster on the school that was killing muggleborns. Everyone thought it was Harry, he was in Slytherin,He was the perfect candidate to be the Heir of Slytherin. He was quiet, he didn't have any friends. And he knew more Dark spells than any seventh year Slytherin. Harry didn't enjoy the attention, he hated being labeled as something that he wasn't. So Harry ensured that he stayed by a group of people at all times, and by the time the third attack rolled around, everyone thought it was Connor, not Harry, who was setting the monster loose. He became very popular in Slytherin then, becoming friends with the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. Draco hated his brother with a passion, and when he learned how much Connor's twin hated Connor, he immediately sunk his claws in. After all, two were better than one when one is trying to end a reputation. One night, Harry and Draco accidentally ran into a first-year Gryffindor sneaking into an abandoned bathroom, and when they went in to see what she was doing, they saw her opening the Chamber of Secrets. They followed her down into the Chamber. Draco was separated from Harry when a wall collapsed, leaving Harry alone to learn that Voldemort had been bewitching the girl to open the chamber. He had to fight the baskilisk, the monster that was killing muggleborns, and then destroyed the diary that was controlling the girl. He found out later that the girl was a Weasley. He was poisoned during the battle and only the appearance of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix kept him alive. Dumbledore refused to admit that Fawkes had helped Harry in any way, shape or form.

That was the second summer in spent in complete isolation. He began making random insane comments after that. Draco thought it was hilarious, Girls thought he was playing hard to get, and boys wanted to be him, since all the girls followed him everywhere.

Third year was the only year that nothing happened. Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban, but neither came after him, so he ignored the situation.

He was still locked in his room that summer, but Draco had lifted the tracking spell on his wand, so he was able to escape and meet Draco from time to time. He spent a while with Draco's family that summer, learning the Dark Arts from Lucius. Though at times it felt like he was teaching Lucius.

It was also the best summer he had spent since going to Hogwarts because he got to spend a few weeks with his Godfather, Sirius Black.

Fourth year Connor and Harry were put in the Triwizard Tournament. After the three tasks, Harry won the tournament, besting Connor and three seventh year students. Everyone wanted to be around him after that. He was the person to be, or the person to hang out with. People clung to his every word, flocked around him when he was just sitting, reading what he read. It was insane, and Harry loved every minute.

He had a secret about that year, about when the cup portkeyed him out of Hogwarts during the last task. One that not even Dumbledore knew, because Dumbledore thought that he had been obliviated so he couldn't repeat what happened.

He met the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was in the service of the Dark Lord. Even more than that, he was the Dark Lord's lover and consort.


	2. Grave talks

I'm just reposting this to let you all know that I changed the reviews so you don't have to log in. A huge thanks to Sarah for letting me know, I didn't even realize. 

Thank you everyone for reviewing and/or adding me to your alerts! I nearly had a heart attack when I opened my e-mail and saw the response! 

Here's the next chapter, I was so excited after seeing the response to this story that I did a basic outline to it last night and couldn't wait to start the next chapter!

Just so no-one gets confused, this entire chapter takes place a month before last chapter, right after the 3rd task in the Graveyard. Remember, Voldemort regained his body a year after the boy-who-lived incident. After this chapter, it'll go back to where I ended the last chapter. 

Chapter 2

**Grave Talks**

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Connor running towards the cup. He looked a little to the right, and stopped dead in his tracks, following Connor with his eyes. Connor kept running, oblivious to what Harry was watching. 

Ten feet away from the cup a huge Acromantula tore through the hedges, throwing itself in front of Connor. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as Connor screamed very girlishly, and tried to run the opposite direction. The Acromantula chased Connor for all of twenty feet before swiping out with it's leg and knocking him down. Harry stepped back to blend into the shadows more as the Acromantula moved closer to him.

Connor tried crawling away from the huge spider, but it struck out again with it's huge leg. Connor scream loudly as his legs were broken by the impact. Harry shook his head as he watched Connor beg for the creature to leave. He debated about leaving his brother there, but just thinking of the consequences made him wince. Besides, the damn spider was blocking his path to the cup! If that wasn't reason enough for getting rid of it, he didn't know what was. Harry moaned softly in his head, wishing that there was another way, but took a deep breath and raised his wand.

"Stupefy." Harry struck the Acromantula on the underside of the stomach with the spell, toppling it over next the Connor. Connor shrieked as the spider's teeth came close to his head.

"Shut up, will you!" Harry hissed, using his wand to levitate the spider away from Connor and out of his path to the cup. Connor looked at him, whimpering.

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived. Show some spine for once." With that, Harry walked over to the cup and picked it up. He smirked at Connor, who was starting to cry.

He felt the pull at his navel a second later. Harry closed his eyes, wondering what in Merlin's name was going on. When he opened them, he was in a graveyard, surrounded by men in black cloaks with white masks. He tilted his head, looking around at them.

"What's this? Cat and mouse?" He tightened his grip on his wand. The crowd in front of him split, and Lord Voldemort himself walked through the sea of black to stand before Harry. He lifted his wand at the boy, sending a red blast at him. Harry jumped out of the way.

"Come now, Connor. This will be quick, your parents won't even have time to mourn your death." Voldemort sneered at Harry, following him with his wand as he moved. Harry stopped and looked at Voldemort for a minute, then threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, Voldie, you are so wrong. Can't you tell the difference, Vold old boy. I'm Harry Potter, not Connor Potter. Don't insult me." Harry shot a stunning curse at Voldemort as he spoke. Voldemort brought up a shield. He walked closer the Harry, looking closely at him. Harry tried not to roll his eyes. Yes, he and Connor were nearly identical, but they had there differences. Harry had green eyes, Connor had brown. And he had the scar, not Connor.

Voldemort let out a fierce yell suddenly, turning and cursing the nearest death eater.

"I told you to bring me the other twin! You brought me the wrong twin!" The death eater writhed on the ground under the Cruciatus curse. Voldemort stopped the curse and turned to Harry.

"How did you get here? That portkey was for the other." Harry tilted his head at Voldemort.

"Don't know, don't care. I touched it, and I'm here. Any other questions?" 

"CRUCIO!" Harry fell the the ground, wiggling around like a worm. Voldemort held the curse for almost a full minute before releasing it. Harry gasped for breath, then rolled over onto his stomach to stare up at Voldemort. He started laughing.

"More, More, More. Harder! I know you can do better than that! Harder! Want it, need it, give it to me!" His words were broken by his deranged laughter as he spoke to Voldemort. Voldemort looked at Harry, confused. He sent another Cruciatus at Harry, watching as he screamed in pain, squirming on the ground. He released it.

Harry laid there for several moments, catching his breath. He caught it, and giggled. He slowly stood up, wincing in pain, and laughing harder as the pain grew. He looked at Voldemort, a crazed look on his face.

"What else have you got?" Harry spat a mouthful of blood on the ground before smiling as Voldemort, showing his bloodstained teeth. He was the picture of insanity, his eyes wide and bloodshot, his teeth bloodstained, hair standing all over. 

Voldemort had never seen anything like it before. It was amazing, it was unnerving. Never before had anyone taken two Cruciatus and stood and smiled like that before. This boy had potential. But he wasn't the one that Voldemort wanted. That pleasure was reserved for the other Potter.

"Send him back. I have no need for him. Let his Family deal with him." With those final words, Voldemort turned to leave. He never expected what happened next to happen.

"Wait. Stop. Please." Harry dropped to his knees, calling after Voldemort. He was surprised when the Dark Lord did stop, but he didn't turn around.

"Let me join you." At this Voldemort whipped around and stormed back to stand in front of Harry. He grabbed a handful of hair, dragging the boy to his feet, then off his feet to stare him in his face.

"You have nothing I want. Don't expect me to do you any favors." Voldemort threw him down to the ground. He threw a cutting curse at Harry for good measure, slicing his arm open. Harry cried out in pain, grabbing at his arm. He lifted his hand to see the blood and slowly relaxed. He closed his eyes, and before Voldemort's eyes, the wound closed. Harry never uttered a word or raised his wand.

Merlin, this boy had so much potential. He had stood before him, asking what no other dared to, stood through two Cruciatus curses, and had just healed himself with nothing more than a thought. If he was the Boy-Who-Lived, he would have taken him without a thought. But the Boy-Who-Lives' insane brother? That was another story.

"What better way to get to the Boy-Who-Lived then through me?" Harry yelled as Voldemort walked away. Voldemort turned around to stare down the boy, and froze. Harry tilted his head at the Dark Lord as he stared at him.

"What?" Harry demanded. Voldemort got a wide smile on his face, making the toughest death eater cringe.

"I could tear you apart where you lay." Harry got to his feet, staring at Voldemort.

"You could. But where would that get you? No closer to the Boy-WhoLived. You won't even be able to look at him after that." Harry smirked at Voldemort. Voldemort let out a dark laugh.

"Who says I'm not staring at him right now?" Harry blinked in confusion. Voldemort shook his head, laughing.

"I've been blind. All this time, I've listened to Albus Dumbledore go on about Connor Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. It didn't occur to me that there was another boy in that room. I threw that curse at green eyes. Not brown eyes." Harry's eyes got wide, and he stumbled back, before smiling and getting on his knees.

"Then what better way to surpass Dumbledore than to have me at your side. Let me serve you, My Lord." Voldemort's eyes darkened as he watched Harry kneel at his feet. It was a risky idea, if Harry was caught, he would lose the boy. But he had worked too hard to lose sight of his goals now.

"One condition. I don't need you as a death eater. You are greater than them. I will train you, teach you. In return, you will be my lover. My consort." Harry froze at this. He couldn't imagine submitting to Voldemort. But it didn't seems like he had another choice. He looked at Voldemort again, more closely. He was fine looking, young and handsome, not a mark on him. His red eyes seemed to see into his soul. He was everything that Harry could think of when he thought of what he wanted. He looked up at Voldemort's face, meeting his eyes.

"I accept."

_There is a reason for the Consort thing- It's explained later, I promise!_

_I hope you liked it. Drop me a note and let me know, I run on reviews. The more reviews, the faster I update!_

_Oh, I almost forgot. After book 4, this won't follow the books anymore. You already saw that I changed the events around for the first 4, now they won't follow much if at all. So let me know what you think!_


	3. The Boy Who Lived

Hey guys and gals! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! On the subject of reviews, I changed the settings so you can leave one even if you don't have an account. Once again, let me know what you think, even if it's just a one word response. I want to know what I can do to improve my writing.

I got a lot of response about Voldemort taking Harry as his consort too fast, but it is meant to be that way. I have plans using that scene for later, you get a glimpse of those in this chapter, but it will be important for later chapters.

I think that's all I needed to say, so on to the next chapter. I'll warn you know, I'll be updating spontaneously, it's going to be whenever I get time I'll update. And I'm working on making the chapters longer, but it's a lot harder than it looks!

**Chapter 3**

**The Boy Who Lived**

Well, that was over a month ago. Harry had had no contact with his lord since then. Leaving his brother hurt next to the huge spider had been an unforgivable act according to his father, and he had been locked in his room. Sometime during the year, they had put bars over his window so he couldn't escape. He didn't even have his wand. The only time he had been let out was for his Hogwarts letter. He was assuming that the house-elves let him out.

But school would be starting soon. If he had counted right, he didn't have a calendar or anything to go by, it would start in 28 days. Harry just hoped that he could survive that long.

oOo

Voldemort watched almost lazily was one of the death eaters writhed on the ground in front of him. Truth being told, he was not paying any attention to the death eater. He stopped the curse and ordered him from his sight. His mind was filled with one thing.

Harry Potter, the true Boy-Who-Lived.

The boy had been shocked when he first learned that. And yet, he still offered his services. Strange. Plans had been in motion since the night of Lord Voldemort's return to his body. He cast spell after spell on the boy-who-lived. He drew up plans.

But he never expected to see that look. That night, in the graveyard, Voldemort had been shocked, startled. Even a little afraid. All because of the look of desperation and power on Harry's face as he pleaded with him to take him.

He would have accepted Harry into his ranks no matter what, even if he hadn't been the Boy-Who-Lived. It would have been a grand opportunity. But seeing Harry on his knees, willing him to take him..

it threw him off. He would have tortured the boy, made him feel pain. Then he would have been accepted as a death eater.

So why was he his consort/lover instead?

That question drove Voldemort out of his mind. The power that he saw there. The sense of being untouchable. Everything about Harry Potter made him crazy, made him yearn to touch him. It made him want the boy.

So many plans he had made, and so many he wanted to make, all going down the drain. But perhaps it was better this way. Perhaps.

Perhaps having the Boy-Who-Lived on his knees in front of him, in front of the world, would be all the reason he needed for accepted the boy as his.

Yes, Lord Voldemort had plans. And they would tear the world to pieces.

oOo

Harry was woken up the next morning by hearing his door unlock. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and lifted his head. His mother stood at the door, a house-elf behind her.

"Up, get up now! We are going to get your school things, so get your lazy arse out of that bed and get moving NOW!" Lily turned on her heel and left the room, ordering the house-elf to get busy. Harry could hear her down the hall crooning to Connor. He wrinkled his nose and left the room to take a shower.

15 minutes later he came out to see the house-elf cleaning up his room. Lily had obviously returned at some point, the house-elf was bleeding heavily from a broken nose. She kept trying to clean it with a towel, but blood slipped on the floor. Harry watched with a heavy heart, then grabbed his wand and cast a healing spell on it. The elf looked up, shock written all over her face.

"Young master is kind and great master. I is happy to serve you Young Master!" She started cleaning even faster after that. Harry watched her for another minute before grabbing his clothes and changing. The clothes were too big for him, he was a smaller than his brother, and they were beginning to fall apart in some areas. They were hand-me-downs from two years ago.

oOo

Harry was about to lose it. No, he was going to lose it. If Connor started whining ONE more time.. Take that back, there he goes again.

"Mummmm, I want it! NO! I WANT IT!" Connor scream loudly as Lily tried to tell him he didn't need to have the new broom on display at the Quidditch shop, he already had one at home, he didn't need two. Harry growled loudly, shoving past them to go into the bookstore next door. He could hear Connor screaming even inside there. Harry swore that Connor acted more like a two year old then a 15 year old.

He shook his head and moved towards the back of the shop. The books he wanted weren't in this store, he needed to get to Knockturn Alley to get those, but he was planning on a few high-level spell books. He didn't think that Lord Voldemort would be pleased if he wasn't prepared at all when his lessons began.

"MUMMMM!" Harry was really tempted to pull out his wand and hex the daylights out of Connor until his heard others screaming. Harry raced out of the store, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of the black robed death eaters fighting against the Ministry's Aurors. His first thought was how did the Aurors get there so fast. His second was what should he do.

Harry stood there for a minute, watching the carnage in front of him. Men and women scream and tried to run only to be shot down by the death eaters. Children hid in tiny areas behind whatever they could find. Harry thought it looked like a circus, the people acting the part of animals and the death eaters acting the part of the zoo hands.

"Are you loyal to me?" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice whispered in his ear. He had been completely lost in his thoughts until the voice interrupted them. He looked over his shoulder to see Lord Voldemort himself standing behind him. He noticed then that everyone seemed to move around them without seeing them or hearing them. He decided that Voldemort had to of cast a spell to make them unnoticable.

"Are you loyal to me? I do not make it a habit to repeat myself, so I suggest answering right now!" Voldemort sounded like he was becoming angry.

"Yes. I'm loyal to you and only you." Harry spoke quickly and with conviction. Voldemort nodded.

"Prove it." Harry turned around to face him and dropped to one knee.

"How?" Voldemort's eyebrow rose at that. Of all things, he had not been expecting that question. He reached into his robe and pulled out a wand.

"Get up." Harry complied, rising to his feet. Voldemort held out the wand to him. Harry took it, feeling a rush of power running through him.

"Kill one of the Aurors. That one right there. Near your mother. Kill him." Harry turned and located the one that Voldemort spoke of. He didn't recognize the Auror, but perhaps that was a good thing. He wasn't sure what he would have felt if he had to kill someone he knew. He pointed his wand at the man.

"Avada Kadavra." The green light left his wand and hit the Auror. Harry watched him fall to the ground.

"Strange. I thought it would hurt more. It feels like I just trampled on an ant." Harry tilted his head to the side, watching the body. Voldemort laughed from behind him, one of the evil, amused laughs. Harry knew that laugh. He had heard it come from his body before.

"Boy, I wouldn't expect any less from you. If you had felt anything or refused to kill him, I would kill you." The Dark Lord ran a hand almost fondly through Harry's hair. Harry leaned back into the touch, yearning for it, wanting more.

"Enough. Give me your arm." Harry didn't respond, continuing to watch the carnage in front of him. He found himself writhing on the ground in pain moments later. He looked up at Dark Lord as the Crutacious was released. He smiled up at him.

"That's better. Harder, Harder! Please my Lord," Harry crawled over to him, sitting back on his haunches like a dog to look up at him," Please, more." Harry pawed at his legs, looking at him like a begging puppy. Voldemort sent a stinging hex at him, hitting him on the arm. Harry yelped, looking at the wound. It started to bleed.

Voldemort hesitated for a minute. He was sure of his plans, but an insane Harry Potter could lead to disaster. He was a loose cannon. But watching him on his knees in front of him... He could kill him right now. He would lose nothing, gain everything, win everything.

Harry lowered his head to the wound. He lapped at the blood with his tongue, looking up at Voldemort again, this time with blood on his lips, teeth, and dripping down his chin. Watching him, Voldemort knew that he couldn't let this go. Not when the chance to hurt the light side was this close to him.

Harry stood calmly, bowing his head to his lord.

"I am at your command, My Lord." Voldemort sent another Crutacious curse at him.

"You do not stand without my permission. You don't eat without my permission. You don't do anything without my permission. I won't repeat myself again. I expect you to be on your knees at my side at all times. I told you I would train you and I will. Now, my first task for you. Get up." Harry jumped to his feet, eager to please.

Voldemort pulled the boy to his chest and kissed him full on the lips. He forced his tongue into Harry's mouth, exploring every bit of it. Finally, he pulled back, licking the blood off his own lips. Harry stared at him with lust filled eyes.

"Your brother is in that mess. Find him. Tell him the truth about that night. And tell your family where your allegiance lies. You do this and you will be marked and put into my ranks. Go." Harry bowed to Voldemort and ran into the fight, gripping the wand that he was given in his hand. He knew that Voldemort was watching and following him as he searched for his family. He knew that Voldemort would not accept failures. This was his chance to prove to his lord that he would follow and listen, and he would.

oOo

Harry found his brother cowering behind his mother with his father dueling beside him. As he approached, the death eaters backed away, but didn't leave. Curses stopped, and a barrier was erected between the opposing armies. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Voldemort standing in front of his armies, watching the scene. James looked around at the death eaters standing there, moving his wand from person to person. He saw Harry, and pointed his wand at him.

"What are you doing? Where have you been? Stupid snake, you've been with them, haven't you? Should have put you in your place the second I heard were you were sorted. Couldn't wait to be with your own kind, could you!" Harry walked towards his brother, ignoring his father. He knew that his Lord wouldn't allow any harm to come to him. Not yet at least.

"Get back, get back! I won't tell you again. Stay away from my family!" James yelled at Harry. Harry stopped two feet away from his brother and turned his head to look at his father.

"Dad, shut up. Ever since I was sorted into Slytherin, you've told me how evil I am, how evil I'll become. You've hated me because of my house, not because of me. And that's just a part of it! You hated me before I was sorted, before I became evil," Harry used his fingers to make quotation marks around the word evil, "I never did anything to you, to any of you. I tried to be a good son. I tried. Guess it's time to stop trying." Harry was surprised to feel actual pain welling up inside of him. He never realized how much he wanted to be a part of his family, to feel their love. Not until now. He turned to Connor.

"Do you remember the night of the attack?" Connor smirked, tossing his hair back haughtily.

"Of course. That's the night that I became the boy-who-lived!" James shot a stinging hex at Harry, hitting him in the side. Harry doubled over in pain.

"You have no right to ask about that night. None at all. If it wasn't for your brother, you wouldn't be alive right now!" Harry touched the wound on his side. He lifted his bloody fingers to his face, tilting his hand from side to side, watching the blood drip down his hand. He let out a low laugh.

"Boy-who-lived, is it? Who's to say you are him?" Harry made a slashing motion with his hand through the air, watching the blood splatter onto the ground.

"Dumbledore. He's the greatest wizard there ever was and ever will be. He knows that I'm the boy-who-lived." Connor proudly proclaimed. Harry thought he heard someone pretend to be sick in the background and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"That's right, rethink this. You're fighting with the savior of all of us!" Lily misinterpreted Harry biting his lip. Harry let out a laugh.

"Are you sure about that? Sure enough that you are willing to lose your savior? Sure enough to know that I might be the savior you're talking about, but willing to let me join His side. Let me tell you a little story, one that takes place long before spoiled brats and abused children. One of a night where the "savior" of wizardkind was made. Of how the Great Lord Voldemort walked through the front doors of Godric's Hollow, how he took down the babysitter who was stupid enough to open the door. How he waltzed right up to the nursery where two babies were waiting." Harry paused, staring at his family, one at a time. James' eyes were narrowed, glaring at Harry. Connor looked almost afraid. Lily showed no reaction

"And how he shot the killing curse at one of the twins. The one with Green Eyes." Harry smiled at them.

"You're lying." James said quietly, rage gripping him. Harry grinned at him.

"Maybe. Ask you're amazing wizard. He knows everything, right? Maybe he was there that night too. Maybe he can tell you all about it." Harry walked to Voldemort's side.

"Did he tell you that I share Lord Voldemort's bed now? No? Guess he isn't that amazing then." Cracks filled the air, and James, Lily, and Connor were left to stare at the spot where Harry had been, wondering when the ground had fallen underneath them.

_So, whatcha think?! I liked it, so I hope you guys do to! Let me know Please! I would love to hear from you guys. I'll probably be going through last chapter and making a few minor changes soon, but nothing that will make you have to re-read it. Just adding a few lines or fixing some._

Return to Top


	4. Dangerously Crazy Games

Thank you everyone for your reviews and support, it means so much to me!

No big rants this time, so, here we go! For anyone that's been waiting on Dumbledore's reaction, it's in here!

A huge thanks to meikouhaikitsune for helping me out with sentence structure and pulling out of her brain what I was trying to pull out of mine! It's good to know that someone understands what I want to say, even if I don't.

I went back and re-did parts of ch. 1&2 but there's nothing that means you have to re-read it. It's just a little clearer and a few more lines added.

Ch.4

**Dangerously Crazy Games**

Albus Dumbledore; the leader of the light; defeater of Grindlewald. The greatest wizard ever to live, according to his followers.

Voldemort would say that there was no difference between himself and Dumbledore. All of his followers agreed with him, but who would argue with the Dark Lord-Who-Loves-To-Crucio? Besides, every living man had faults. Even Dumbledore, though some people refuse to admit it.

Even Albus Dumbledore himself admitted that he had faults.

And the one fault that was weighing more so on his mind than any other was Harry James Potter. The first born son of the solidly light-sided Potter family. Brother to the Boy-Who-Lived. Now, Harry Potter was on the side of Tom Riddle; The Dark Lord; following the attack on Diagon Alley. Yes, Albus had heard the rumors of the attack before the members of his Order could return, but now, walking into the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoneix, seeing the members as they sat waiting their leaders appearance, it made what had happened much more realistic.

Lily and James Potter were sitting in the living room with Connor, who was looking quite pale as tremors shook his body almost violently. The poor boy had never seen so much as a dark spell cast before, let alone the killing curse. And to have it cast right in front of him. Albus' eyes lost their twinkle as he watched Lily try to coax him into eating a piece of chocolate while James spoke calmly in his ear. Neither looked upset, just frazzled, like the time when James can't find his broom or when Lily had lost her ring.

Neither looked like they had lost a son.

Neither looked like they cared.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were in the kitchen conversing quietly. They looked troubled, worried. Sirius was Harry's Godfather and Remus was Connor's. While Connor didn't have any emotional bond to his Godfather, Harry and Sirius had always been close. Even when he was sorted into Slytherin. If Albus recalled correctly, which he always did, Sirius had sent Harry double the amount of gifts that Christmas when he received none from his father and mother. The old wizard had to stop himself from laughing at the memory. Harry had received quite a bit of presents and Connor had received nothing from either Sirius or Remus.

Sirius and Remus had stopped talking and they were both staring at something on the counter.. Dumbledore couldn't see what it was from his hidden position in the shadows by the door, but he was curious of what the object was, so he walked into the room. The second he walked in, everyone's heads shot up. Relief poured onto Lily and James' faces and Connor stopped shaking. Albus walked to the kitchen, followed by the Order. The wizard stopped suddenly and turned to Lily.

"Lily, perhaps you should leave young Connor in the other room. He looks like he's seen and heard enough for one day."

Lily looked surprised, but there was no way that she was going to argue with her leader. She nodded and led Connor out of the room.

Albus took a seat at the head of the table. Sirius called in his house-elf and ordered snacks and drinks to be brought in. Everyone took their seats around the table.

Albus looked around the table at the members of his Order. The Order of the Phoenix had been around as long as Voldemort had, and it would continue to oppose Voldemort for as long as he lived. Many of the people at the table had been there since the beginning. Even more were missing that should still be there.

"A report on the attack, if you please." No time was wasted on pleasantries, those times had long since passed.

Mad-Eye Moody stood up to report. Lily came in quietly and took her seat as he began to talk.

"We received word from Lily here, who was shopping with her sons during the attack. A group of trusted aurors and I apparated to the site to see approximately fifty Death Eaters attacking. There was no sign of You-Know-Who. We moved to the front of the lines and dueled, then the fighting just stopped. You-Know-Who appeared and so did Potter's son, Harry. I didn't hear what was said, but when they finished talking, Harry left. With Him." Mad-Eye sat down as he finished his report.

James stood up. "What Alastor didn't hear was Harry claiming to be the Boy-Who-Lived. He must have been brainwashed by You-Know-Who. You told us that Connor was the Boy-Who-Lived, and therefore, Connor is the Boy-Who-Lived." James smiled and nodded his head towards Dumbledore. Several other members of the Order verbally agreed and raised their drinks. Dumbledore held up a hand and everyone became quiet.

"I said that Connor was the defeater of Voldemort and I stand by that proclamation. Connor will one day defeat Voldemort again and this nonsense will be finished." Cheers went up at that. Dumbledore smiled and looked at each person around the table. His eyes rested on Sirius and Remus. Both sat quietly, without a glimpse of a smile on their face. Sirius looked up at him.

"And what about Harry?"

James snorted. "What about him? He chose his path. Now, we're choosing ours. The brat's not any of our concern."

Murmurs of agreement came around the table. Remus grasped Sirius' shoulder, but Sirius yanked it away and stormed out of the room. Dumbledore followed him with sad eyes. Remus sent a disgusted look at the family before followed his friend out. Albus started to turned his eyes back to the table, but a bright shine caught his eye. He saw the picture that Sirius had been looking at before.

It was from a year ago, after Harry came back from his third year. He had spent a few weeks that summer with Sirius while his parents were in France, visiting family. In the picture, Harry was being attacked by a huge black dog, laying on his back, laughing as the dog licked his face. It was the only time that Dumbledore could recall Harry looking that happy.

oOo

Harry nearly fell to the ground as he was Apparated into Riddle Manor. He shook his hair out of his eyes and grinned at Voldemort.

"I vote we create a new way of travel that's not going to feel like we're going to end up in a black hole." Voldemort ignored him and continued into the connecting room. Harry followed him.

"You could say something, you know. I am your consort..." Whatever Harry was going to say was cut off as Voldemort threw a Cruciatus curse at him. He held the curse for almost two minutes before letting up.

"Don't ever question me. That will feel like nothing if you ever question me again." He walked into the room and sat in the throne-like chair at the front of the room. Harry picked himself up off the ground and followed him in. He knelt beside him, calmly playing with the hem of the older man's robe. Voldemort reached down and swatted his hands.

"Enough. If you want something to do, I'm sure I can find something to amuse the both of us." Harry nodded eagerly. There was nothing he hated more than sitting around doing nothing. Voldemort made a motion with his hand and the doors to the right flew open. Harry watched with anticipation.

The room became eerily cold. Harry shivered. Two dementors glided into the room. Instantly, good memories floated to Harry's mind's surface. He watched images of the weeks he spent with Sirius, the year with Remus as a teacher. Spending time with them. Early memories of his family, his father teaching him to ride a broom. His mother teaching him to read. He and his brother playing a game of quidditch against their dad. Harry winced in pain. He felt the emotions of the days he was viewing collide with the feelings he had for his family now. Then he felt nothing.

Voldemort watched as Harry curled up into a ball on the floor. He figured that if Harry had been pretending before, he wouldn't be pretending after this. The dementors glided around Harry, feeding on his emotions, his distress, his happy memories. He was surprised when Harry suddenly lifted his head and sent a blast of something at the dementors.

The dementors flew out of the path of the curse and circled the boy warily. Whatever had just been thrown at them they didn't like one bit. Another curse flew at one of them and hit it straight in the chest. It shrieked, sounding almost human, as it flew away to the other side of the room. Voldemort stood up, shocked. Nothing scared or hurt dementors. Nothing! He stormed over to the boy, determined to figure out what he was doing.

Harry was desperate to stop the flood of emotions and memories. Dementors fed on happiness and good memories, so if he took the opposite of that... He closed his eyes and remembered being hit by his father, trapped in a bedroom. All the abuse that James and Lily had spat at him. Harry lifted his hand and concentrated on moving all those bad memories towards the dementors. It worked! A beam of dark light flew out of his and hand missed the dementors. He concentrated again. He raised his hand confidently and shot another beam at the dementor. It hit this time, making the creature shriek and fly away. Harry laughed quietly, watching if fly all over the room, trying to be rid of the curse. It trembled and stopped moving, disappearing into a cloud of dark mist.

Voldemort came to a halt just behind Harry as the dementor seemingly blew up. It took all of his strength not to drop his jaw and look like a common idiot. He knew that Harry was powerful, but he had never heard of anyone blowing up a dementor before. It was unheard of! Harry turned and looked up at him. Voldemort swallowed unwillingly, motioning the other dementor out of the room.

"Can't have you destroying all of my dementors. Care to explain how you did that?" As hard as he tried, Voldemort couldn't make his voice seem threatening at all. It came out almost wheezy, like he was shocked. Damn.

Harry tried not to laugh at the look on his Lord's face. It was priceless, seeing a Dark Lord as shocked as his was. He shrugged.

"I thought that since they fed on happiness, maybe pain or anger would hurt them. It was just a wild guess."

Voldemort struggled not to give into the urge to collapse on a chair. A wild guess!

"A wild guess! A wild guess! That was no wild guess. That was power. How did you create that type of power?" He was almost shouting by the time he finished his sentence. But on the bright side, his voice wasn't wheezy anymore.

"I just willed all of the pain and anger towards him. That's all." Voldemort shook his head, sitting down on the throne.

"That's all, he says. That's all."

Harry watched as Voldemort sat down in the chair mumbling to himself. "And people say I'm insane."

oOo

(Mysterious scene for the next chapter)

Floating. The feeling was slowly returning to the surface. Memories and pain. A reminder of what was lost and what was done. A haze was starting to clear and all that was left was shock and pain. Nothing could excuse it. Nothing could stop it. And nothing could change it.

It was something that was going to have to be dealt with.

And very soon.

**End Chap. Extra scene for some of you below! Review please!!!!!!!!!**

(Vampirebabe, this is for you!)

BDSM scene ahead, don't read if you don't like it! Just leave off at the last part!

W

A

R

N

I

N

G

W

A

R

N

I

N

G

W

A

R

N

I

N

G

Harry hung, naked, from the ceiling by chains on his wrists. His toes barely grazed the floor. He could hear Voldemort moving around behind him. They were in Voldemort's private rooms, surrounded by privacy and silence charms. And Voldemort had promised to make him scream.

After the dementor episode, Voldemort had remained in a state of shock. He had concerned his top advisors, making them wonder about his strength. He had informed them of what Harry had done, and nothing more had been said about it. But, once they were gone, he had promised to make sure that Harry was throughly punished for his state. Hence the reason he was now hanging from the ceiling.

The first strand of fiery pain landed across the middle of his arse. Harry yelped in pain, not expecting it to come when it did. He felt himself growing hard as the blows from the whip continued up and down his body, aiming at his back, arse, and shoulders. Voldemort stopped suddenly. Harry letting out a small whine of protest. His back hurt like hell, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to sit or put any pressure on it for a good week now, but it left him hard and needy, and he wanted it to continue.

Voldemort stepped back and admired his work. Stripes went down Harry's entire back area, criss-crossing at some points. He felt a stirring in his groin, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Listening to Harry moan, he felt himself grow harder. He walked around to Harry's front, tracing his welts as he did. A few of them were starting to bleed. He licked the blood off his consort's back harshly, grinding his tongue into the open wound, and Harry cried out.

Voldemort flicked the whip, almost lazily, at Harry's front side, cutting him across the chest, a moan falling from his lips. Voldemort grabbed his hair, yanking his head back and bitting at his neck. Harry moved against the chains, trying to get closer to him. Voldemort released him though, letting Harry fall to the floor.

"On your knees." Harry obeyed instantly. Voldemort lazily flicked his wand, murmuring softly. It instantly felt like there was salt in all of Harry's wounds. He shrieked in pain, looking up at Voldemort with pain and desire filled eyes. Voldemort moved him towards the bed, determined to take him hard and fast.

_I know that BDSM isn't for everyone, so I hope you took my warning to heart and skipped it if you needed to. If you think it was too much and are going to report me, just leave a note and I'll fix it up instead. I'm really hesitant about it, and don't want this story removed, you guys have helped make it so great already. So review and let me know what you think, I know that it was kinda slow, but it had to happen. Any guesses what my mysterious scene means????? It's explained in the next chappie, the next one is devoted to it! So make your guesses while you can!_

_I hope you guys liked this. If you did, or even if you didn't, review please!_


	5. The Pieces Begin To Move

Hey guys! Sorry this is so late, things are so busy around here that I'm about to join Harry on the Insane path. It sounds like fun right now.

A huge thanks to **meikouhaikitsune **for helping me out with betaing. Thanks so much! The vampire story is her idea!

I've re-written and re-written this chapter, trying to get it to sound even half-way like I want it to. I think it's there, but I'll find out with the upcoming chapters. Ok, shutting up and writing now.

One more thing- Thank you to all of my lovely readers and reviewers, you are what keeps me going! Thanks so much!

Ch. 5

**The Pieces Begin To Move**

There was a town on the outskirts of London that few knew even existed. Its population was made up of Vampires, muggles, squibs, and a few wizards. They had lived together for centuries, since a deal was made between the Vampires and the Ministry of Magic. The vampires had agreed to co-exist in an area with these people. Only, however, because they willingly gave up blood for the vampires while in turn the vampires would keep the town safe. It was a good deal as far as the Vampires were concerned, they had been hunted down left and right by Anti-Vampire legions. The treaty had been signed and together they had lived in relative peace for the past 400 years.

o0o

Voldemort demanded loyalty and respect from every creature sworn to him. During the last war, he'd had huge numbers at his command: witches, wizards, giants, werewolves, vampires. Since his defeat by the Boy-Who-Lived, he had lost much of that. The werewolves went into hiding to avoid being killed, and the giants returned to the mountains to hide from persecution. The vampires... they had returned to the Ministry's protection. And it disgusted the Dark Lord.

He rose from his throne, ignoring the yelp from the green-eyed boy who he threw off his lap. Harry crawled on his hands and knees, watching his Lord pace back and forth along the marble floor. He could see the sun setting through the window, casting a eerie light over the room. Voldemort was bathed in the remaining light, it highlighted his every move. If he concentrated hard enough, Harry could just make out a few words murmured by his Lord.

"Traitors... Blood-suckers... What now... Trust?... Perhaps, Harry... No, Bellatrix... Or Perhaps..." At this last comment, Voldemort stopped suddenly, turning on his heel to look at Harry. "Yes... That is what we will do." He stalked over and grabbed Harry by the hair, dragging him to his feet.

"My Lord. What is it you wish of me?" Harry panted, straining against the hand to relieve the pressure on his scalp. The red-eyed man smirked and shoved Harry towards the door.

"Fetch Bellatrix. You will take her with you to the vampires. Show them what it means to betray their Lord." Harry's brilliant green eyes lit up at this.

"Limits, My Lord?" He dropped to his knees, pawing eagerly at the other man's robes like a puppy. Voldemort suppressed the urge to smile and backhanded the boy.

"You do not touch me without permission. Perhaps you need another lesson in manners. That will wait though. There are no limits. Kill everyone. But don't get caught! If you're caught by the Aurors, don't bother coming back. Leave me." Harry scurried to his feet, bowing and thanking his most gracious lord before exiting the room. Voldemort watched him leave before collapsing back onto his throne.

Perhaps he had done too much before. When he had cast his spells and made his plans, he had thought it was for a pampered boy with everything. He had never thought that it would end up being for the forgotten twin. But it was too late to dwell on past mistakes. What came out of his plans would be realized soon. The Dark Lord allowed a vicious smile to cross over his face, that would have sent his toughest minions running if they had seen. It was time to play the first card in his game.

o0o

Dumbledore watched the Potters across the room. They had been acting strange for months, but he had attributed it to the family getting used to the idea that Connor would have to defeat Tom. But now that their oldest had gone against the family and turned to Tom's side, he would have thought there would be some type of emotion, some sort of anger or rage. Not this.

This was perfection. James and Lily were curled up on either side of Connor, talking and laughing with him. Lily kept fiddling with his hair, her eyes shinning with joy as she watched him. James was talking excitingly about something, most likely Quidditch, motioning with his hands all the while. Dumbledore shook his head. There was a very slight change in the air around him that concerned him. He just wasn't sure what it was.

But he was going to find out.

The wizard walked and exited the room, looking for a quiet spot. Two doors down was an empty bedroom. He entered it and warded the door behind him. No-one would be able to disturb him until he took them down. It was exactly what he needed. He reached into a pocket inside of his robe and took out a bag of lemon drops. A tap of his wand later, and it was restored into it's normal arrangement as a pensieve. He restored it to normal size and began taking memories out of his head. A few moments later that was done, and he entered the first memory.

o0o

Harry danced around the darts of light that were thrown at him. He laughed at the attempts of the wizards and vampires alike to keep him out. They kept throwing curses such as Stupefy and Expelliarmius. As if those would work against him. He threw himself to the side to avoid an Incendio curse and threw almost lazily back a killing curse. It struck one of the wizards.

"One more down! This is on your heads, blood-suckers! Traitors to our Lord don't survive!" At this he put his wand away and began to create a huge ball of fire between his hands. It grew to almost the size of Bellatrix, then he threw it at the group of Vampires. They caught on fire and seconds later there was only dust where the vampire had been. Bellatrix cackled loudly before killing the remaining few vampires.

Harry shook out his shoulder-length hair as Bellatrix walked over.

"Shall we play with them?" She begged her Lord's consort. Harry smirked at her, throwing an unknown curse at one of the muggle children that had wandered out of her house. The child writhed on the ground, shrieking as claw marks appeared all over her body before she finally laid still.

"Kill them all."

o0o

Sirius pounded on the locked door. He knew that Dumbledore had to be in there, he was no-where else in the house and Fawkes was still there. Where-ever Fawkes was, Dumbledore was.

"Albus, open up! There's been another attack! Albus!" Sirius shouted. There was no answer. He kicked the door, throughly frustrated and sank to the ground. Remus came over and sat next to him.

"What do you want to do?" The werewolf looked at his friend. Sirius shook his head, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. Remus gave him a small smile, patting his shoulder.

"How long do you think he'll be? If the attack was Harry, we might be able to grab him. If he doesn't come out soon..." Sirius trailed off. He missed his godson. Harry had always come to him when he had had a problem, but since the third trial had barely spoken a word to him. Then he just left. Sirius slammed his head against the wall behind him.

"I want him back." The words came out in a whisper and a tear slid down his cheek. He wanted the godson that would stay up late watching movies and eating popcorn. He wanted the godson that would laugh at his jokes no matter how pathetic they were. He just wanted his godson back.

Remus watched his friend quietly. He knew how close Harry and Sirius were. He was close with him also, but no-where near what Sirius was. Just then the door across from them opened and Dumbledore exited, looking angry.

"Albus?" Sirius jumped to his feet as Remus spoke cautiously. Albus looked past them furiously.

"Where are Lily and James?"

o0o

Harry strolled back into his and Voldemort's chambers. The Dark Lord sat in a chair near the window, reading a book the size of his arms. Harry tilted his head, trying to see the title. Voldemort closed the book with a dull 'Thud' and waited. Harry tilted his head to the other side, watching his Lord.

"Crucio." Harry let out a sharp cry before cutting off all sound. He writhed on the floor for several long moments before the curse was released. He shook his head, trying to regain his senses. Before he knew what had happened he was grabbed by the neck and forced to his knees. He blinked continuously, starting to cough up blood. A sharp slap to his face startled him out of the coughing fit.

"Enough. I want a report, now." Voldemort picked up one of Harry's discarded shirts and used it to clean the blood off of his hands. Harry jerked his head up, nodding.

"Of course, my Lord. My apologizes. The attack went exactly as you wished. There are none left alive and we left a message for the Ministry when it arrives. They won't be able to cover this one up so easily." Harry laughed at the thought. He looked up at his master.

"Forgive me for not telling you right away, My Lord. Punish me?" He crawled on his hands and knees to where Voldemort was sitting. A quick wandless spell had his clothes gone and he rolled onto his back.

Voldemort watched his consort calmly. He was gorgeous. Just a few days under his training regiment and already his body was being transformed into that of a warrior's. With his hair fanning the strong shoulders and his eyes always watching, he made everything look second-hand compared to himself. He smirked maliciously. If the child wanted to be punished, he would punish him.

"On your stomach." Harry rolled over immediately, whispering pleas of pain and pleasure all the while.

"Silence." Harry went quiet. Voldemort conjured a bull whip and trailed it over the pale back of his consort. Harry shivered in anticipation. Voldemort raised the whip above his head.

o0o

Sirius and Remus ran after Dumbledore as he almost flew down the hall to the sitting room. The people in the portraits called after them and ran to the others in the sitting room to see what was happening. Dumbledore entered the room and sent a hex at James. James yelped and jumped to his feet.

"Albus, what is it? What's wrong?" He demanded. Lily stood next to him, blocking Connor from view. Dumbledore summoned their wands and moved them against the wall, placing a sticking charm on their feet so they couldn't move.

"Professor, what are you doing? Let my mom and dad go!" Connor shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Stay back, Connor. You're parents aren't in their right minds." Dumbledore spoke coldly, running diagnostics on the parents. James fought against the charms.

"Albus, what are you talking about? We are perfectly fine! Let us go." He yelled. Sirius walked over to Dumbledore.

"Albus? Why do you think something is wrong?" He asked. Dumbledore looked at Sirius and Remus, then over to James and Lily.

"Sirius, you yourself have noticed that there is something different about them. The way they act, the way they treated Harry and Connor. They never used to ignore Harry. But now, Harry's gone over to Voldemort, but they don't care at all. That's not the James and Lily Potter I used to know. The James and Lily Potter that I know would have fought tooth and nail to keep their family together, to keep Harry with them. They would have stormed Voldemort's headquarters to retrieve their son, not sat here and act like he doesn't exist." Albus turned to stare Sirius in the eyes.

Sirius looked at his best friend and the man that he respected more than anyone. Slowly, he nodded his agreement.

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly. The other order members stared at them in shock. Molly Weasley shooed her children out of the room. Remus took Connor out behind them. Severus Snape walked over, a small bottle in his hand.

"I thought that you would perhaps require this, Albus." Dumbledore took the small vile with a nod of thanks. He turned to Sirius and Remus, who had just returned.

"Let's find out who these people are." He offered, them poured three drops on James' tongue.

"What is your name?"

"James Anthony Potter," the monotone answer came. Sirius and Dumbledore shared a look.

"Albus, is there anything else that could cause this change?" Remus asked, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Dumbledore nodded.

"Many things. But if I know Tom, it's something elaborate." The old wizard paced the floor for several moments.

"Too bad Harry's not here. He knows almost every spell in the Black family books." Sirius muttered to Remus. Dumbledore stopped in his tracks, the twinkle coming back into his eyes.

"That's it!" He exclaimed, "Of course. Tom thought that we would never expect that from him, and of course we didn't. It's Harry that made me think of it." He stopped in front of James.

"Albus, care to enlighten us?" Snape asked snidely. Albus turned back to him.

"Are you familiar with Psychosurgery?"

_WHEE! There's that chapter and things are starting to pick up. Review please! And for any Psych majors out there, I know about psychosurgery and will explain it's context in the next chapter, which you will get sooner than you got this one, promise. And the aftermath of the attack will be in the next chapter to. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	6. Author's note

Hey Everyone- As you can tell this isn't an update- but one is coming soon, I promise! I'm just dropping a note to let you all know that this story has not been abandoned, real life has gotten in the way, I just graduated and have a ton of grad parties and work and was just at the college signing up for classes- lets just say things have been a little hectic. But I repeat- I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! I'm hoping to get an update out within the week, two at the most.

I have another story idea circling around in my mind, so if you put me on your author alerts, within a month you might see a new story come your way. A little summary for you is below.

Thank you for all your support and I promise I'll be back with a new chapter in a few days!

Chocolate Kisses and Vanilla Ice Cream to all my lovely readers!

Magical Shifter

New story idea: (Don't worry, I won't abandon this one!)

During a raid on Voldemort's headquarters, the Order of the Phoenix finds Voldemort trying to kill a child. Much to there surprise, the killing curse rebounds and kills Voldemort rather than the child. Back at Headquarters, they are shocked to realize that the child is James Potter's son, whom they thought perished along with his mother on Halloween 10 years before. But Harry was not left unscathed by his abduction. He has a vast knowledge of spells unlike any other, but has no social skills and cannot stand to be touched. As more of his past is uncovered, James begins to see that his child may no be able to be healed and that the child he is trying to raise may become a Dark Lord, leaving him with the decision to raise Harry as normally as possible or kill him before he follows in Voldemorts's footsteps, despite knowing that the Dark Lord is rising once again.

Just an idea that's floating around my mind. Anyone like it? It needs some work, but you'll probably see a version of it soon.


	7. A Glitch In the Pla

Hey everyone! Sorry this is so late; my computer crashed and took my chapter with it. So I had to wait for the new one, re-write the chapter, all that fun stuff. Anyway, I wanted to get this up as fast a possible, so this one isn't beta'ed. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Alerts are good, but I like to know what my readers like and don't like, so let me know!

Oh, and I'm getting the new story set up, so we will see how long before I get it up and running!

Oh, and the explanation for the psychosurgery may be a little confusing, but if you don't understand, don't worry about it. All you really need to understand is that Voldemort messed with the Potter's minds and Dumbledore reversed it. So they are now completely aware of their actions. Sorry for any confusion, I tried to make it as clear as I could, but didn't want to go too deep with it in case it scared people away.

Ok, here we go!

Chapter 6: A Glitch in the Plan

It was over. All of his plans, all of his careful planning was done. There was nothing more that he could do to save the situation. Everything that he had tried to salvage was gone.

And what did he have to show for it?

For years, Voldemort had stood on piles of bodies and watched the destruction from afar, never once thinking of dirtying his own hands to get the job done. He had learned his lesson the last time he had tried to take care of unfinished business himself. He had spent a year as nothing more than a memory because of that one mistake. No, the Dark Lord would never make that mistake again.

And that led him to now.

Back when he first regained his body, Voldemort had the idea of creating a safety net. He wanted to defeat the Boy-Who-Lived before he had even laid eyes on the boy. It hadn't been that hard to create, to tell the truth. Using all the magic he had, he attacked the connection he had with the boy, and from there, the connection the boy had with his parents. By combining muggle and magical efforts, he created a fail-safe way to make them hate their own son.

He took away their ability to love him.

When he was a child in the orphanage, Tom Riddle had witnessed a very angry, very dangerous young boy turn into a vegetable, for lack of better word. One day the boy was raging like no other, fighting with children younger and older than him, even going as far as attacking the aging old women who ran the place. He was taken away after the incident and returned three days later. And he didn't move, or speak. The boy didn't even eat. Confused, Tom had asked the caretaker about the boy. It was the first time that he had heard of a lobotomy.

A year before the Boy-Who-Lived was supposed to start school he used the idea for the first time. The idea behind a lobotomy was to sever the connections to the emotion sections of the brain. In muggles, it 

would put them into a vegetable-like stage. With magic, however, Voldemort was able to not only sever the connection to love for a certain human, but to completely remove any feelings other than hate for another person.

It was one of the most complicated areas of magic he had ever dealt with in his life. And it seemed to have worked. The problem was that he never knew that Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived. Lord Voldemort had believed that by taking away his parent's love, Connor had just held on for whatever he could get. Only when Harry Potter was portkeyed into the graveyard did he realize his mistake.

And now Dumbledore knew it also. Even as the Dark Lord sat on his throne, hidden deep inside his castle, he could feel his magic being unwrought and destroyed. He could feel the emotions leaking back into their owner's bodies.

And it made him sick.

His consort was out on a mission right now, which was probably a good thing for Voldemort. It gave him time to regroup and figure out what his next step was now that the Potter's realized what had happened and what he had done to them. For now, his first priority was keeping Harry away from his parents.

A loud knock rang out and a masked Death Eater came running in. Voldemort lazily flicked his wand at the man, knocking him to the ground. He writhed on the floor under the Cruciatus curse. He released it and the Death Eater threw himself to his knees, gasping for breath.

"My apologizes, my Lord, but your consort … He has been captured by the Order of the Phoenix!"

oOo

The scene inside the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was chaotic. Dumbledore knelt in front of Lily Potter, who was clinging to her son like he would disappear if she even blinked, trying to calm her down long enough to find out what she remembered. James Potter was sitting on the couch between his two friends, his head hanging down, holding onto it like he couldn't bear the weight anymore.

Sirius had no clue what to think anymore. His Godson was gone, serving the Dark side, his best friend had just had his memories and emotions violently thrown back into his head while his wife didn't even seem to care that she had lost a son. Sirius had never seen his friend like this before. James finally lifted his head, his face tear streaked.

"What do we do now?" His voice was hoarse from tears. He was shaking from head to toe. Dumbledore looked sympathetically at him for a moment before speaking.

"We can try to talk to Harry. If what he has said is true and he is the Boy-Who-Lived, we may be able to appeal to his good side, try and get him to destroy Voldemort for us." James glared at the old wizard.

"I don't care if Harry wants or is willing to face and destroy Voldemort. I want him back with me. Everything I did to him… I want to tell him I'm sorry. I want to take him away from this fight, as far away from it as I can possible get him." Sirius clasped James' shoulder, trying to understand what he must be 

going through. He had never turned his back on Harry. Whenever his godson had needed him, he had been there. To have just thrown him aside must be killing James. A quick glance at Remus showed that he was feeling the same way, pain and the wolf fighting for dominance in his eyes. James was lucky it wasn't close to the full moon or he would be prying an angry werewolf off of him.

"My dear boy, Harry may yet be needed for this fight. Let us save him from Tom's evil doings and bring him back to where he will be loved and safe." Dumbledore spoke kindly, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a handful of wrapped candy, "Lemon drop?"

James jumped to his feet, slapping Dumbledore's hand to the side. He stood face to face with his former mentor, breathing harshly.

"Don't you dare. I will do everything in my power to bring my son home, and once he is home, he will be as far away from this war as I can get him. Nothing you say or do will change my mind over this fact, Albus." James turned on his heel, prepared to leave the room and this conversation behind.

"And what about Connor? Will you just leave him to his destiny?" Lily demanded. She raised her head high. Unlike James, she felt no anger or disgust towards her actions towards her other child. Connor was the one that mattered to her. He was the one that needed the support, not Harry. Harry was nothing to her.

James stared at his wife, unable to move or respond. Sirius got to his feet and started to lead James from the room. James shook his head at his friend and turned back to his wife and son.

"Connor means the world to me. But so does Harry. I won't pick one son over the other. Connor is safe here. We can train him for what is coming. Harry is at risk ever second he is away from home. And for that I will not rest until he is back." With that James walked out of the house. Sirius and Remus both ran after him, ignoring the rest of the Order's calls to stay.

"James!" Remus finally got his attention right before he apparated. He and Sirius joined the distraught father, their wands in their hands and ready for a fight.

"Where do we start?" Sirius asked. James smiled at his friends, relieved to have them at his side.

"Voldemort is going to want to make a big impression. He is ready to put fear into the hearts of all muggles."

"Where do you think he will start?" Sirius asked.

Remus answered for them.

"London Bridge."

oOo

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." Harry sang gently under his breath to Bellatrix Lestrange as they stood near the bridge. From their 

vantage point on a hill a mile away, they could see it almost overflowing with cars and people. Beside him, Bellatrix fingered her wand eagerly, almost itching to start hexing the innocent drivers.

Harry smirked, tilting his head to the side. He mentally made note of where every Death Eater in the mission was placed, and pointed his wand to the sky.

"Morsmordre!" Instantly the Dark Mark appeared in the sky above the bridge. Both Harry and Bellatrix apparated to the bridge. They sent Reducto and Deprimo spells towards the levies holding the bridge. Their spells were instantly blocked and both casters were sent flying in the opposite direction as their spells were flung back at them.

Harry blinked several times. He had hit a wall behind him, almost succeeding in knocking him unconscious. Around him pops were heard as the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters alike joined the battle scene. Harry cursed quietly. He knew he should have waited until after the task was done to send up the mark. The Order had ways of knowing exactly when the mark was used and how to track it. "Stupid move", he thought to himself.

He quickly got to his feet, casting the killing curse at the wizard closest to him. The man, Shacklebolt, he thought the name was, avoided the curse and moved to duel with him.

"Diffindo, Duro, Avada Kadavra!" Harry threw curse after curse at the tall, black man. Shacklebolt avoided every hex thrown at him, but didn't get a chance to throw any back. Harry continued to cast every spell he knew and had ever learned, trying to take the big man down. Finally, a crucio hit and Shacklebolt fell to the ground. Harry released the curse. Shacklebolt lay gasping for air on the ground. Harry raised his wand again.

"Avada…" A body flew into him and Harry fell to the ground underneath the other body. He turned around, preparing to say the killing curse again when he saw who had hit him.

"Sirius?" Harry jumped away from his godfather, shaking his head. He tried to bring himself to curse him, but found he couldn't lift his wand to the one person that had always been there for him.

"Harry, listen to me, please. It's not too late. Come with me. No one knows that you were involved in that massacre of that town. You could walk away from all this, you would come home! Please, Harry, pup… I don't want to lose you." Sirius begged his godson, trying to get Harry to listen to him. Harry laughed,

"I don't have a home anymore, Sirius, you know that! They took it from me! They hate me! You know what they did. Why would I return to that?" Harry couldn't help himself. He knew that he should blast his godfather aside and continue the fight. But to hear Sirius of all people saying he could come home…. No, it didn't work that way. He wouldn't let it.

"Pup…" Sirius never got to say whatever it was he wanted. Bellatrix sent a Sectumsempra curse at her cousin from behind.

"NO!" Harry cried, shoving Sirius out of the way. The curse hit Harry. He scream in agony, collapsing on the ground. He vaguely heard Bellatrix yelling, and the distinct cry of "Retreat". He felt himself being picked up and all went black.

oOo

James apparated back to the Headquarters with his son in his arms. He had been trying to make his way closer to Sirius and Harry when he saw Harry blast Sirius out of the way and was hit with that curse. He yelled for Poppy, placing Harry on his own bed, ripping the sheets apart to bind the wounds. Poppy came running in and instantly began trying to heal the young boy.

Sirius pulled James out of Poppy's way. Remus shoved a glass in his hands, ordering him to drink it. James did without thinking about it and felt the tension fly out of his body. He realized that Remus must have added a calming potion to the drink. He forgot all about it seconds later as Poppy walked back to him.

"I've done what I've can, but his body took a lot of damage. I'm sorry James, but Harry may not make it through the night."

_Ok, it's not as long as I originally planned, but I wanted to get it out there. Sorry about any mistakes, it is now 12:20 in the morning and I'm exhausted. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Leave a review and let me know what you think! I'll try and make the next chapter longer! (If I promise an extra page for every review, will that work??) Thanks for reading! I promise I'll try and respond to all of your reviews this time, I've actually got time to do something now! Amazing!_

_Review?? Please??_


	8. Determining the Future

Hey all, so I know it's been a really long time since I've posted but I suddenly got an urge for writing, so here's a new chapter for you, it's longer than the others as an apology. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own, I still wish I did, but all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Oh, and btw, Pottermore is amazing! Feel free to add me as a friend on it, I am Rosestar23 of Slytherin. (Slytherin Rules!)

Ch. 7: Determining the Future

Floating. That was what it felt like. From time to time, Harry swore he heard voices around him. At the moment, to his left he heard giggling. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Everything was white and bright. Except for the shadow nearby. It was darting back and forth, giggling like a child. Harry tilted his head, staring curiously at the shadow.

"What are you?" He finally asked, becoming weary of watching the thing move and laugh. It stopped. Silence filled the room for several minutes as it appeared to observe Harry.

"I'm you, silly. Always you. You're me, I'm you, you're you and I'm me, don't you realize? Da da da…" The thing began singing nonsense, dancing around Harry. Harry blinked hard, wondering if he hit his head harder than he realized.

"Um.. Well, obviously I'm me and you're you. But if you are me, then why are we separated? And where are we? Is this a new game that Voldemort made? It is, isn't it! Ok, Voldemort, not funny, let's end this and have some real fun now, ok? My Lord? Voldemort? Hello… Anyone?" Harry started panicking as nothing changed. The shadow giggled again.

"Ding dong, anyone home? Nope, just Harry here. Me and you and you and me and me and me and you and you. You wanna know what They are saying? Ding dong the witch is dead. Cause that's what you almost are. Dead dead, deady dead. Dead like the bird, dead like the ant, we are almost there, dead dead.." Harry stared at the shadow.

"They? They who? And where are we? What is going on?" Harry's voice rose until he shouted the last word. The shadow stopped giggling.

"They. The ones you hate. The ones that were suppose to love you but hate you instead. " It whispered to him before continuing in a normal voice. "Where are we? No-where. Everywhere. The place before death. The place between life. We are where you need to make a choice. No more two-faced Harry. Nope, nope, this time you have to make a choice. Who are you? Who are you going to be. Are you going to be dead dead Harry or living Harry or dead living Harry or living dead Harry? Choose, choose now, clock is ticking, tick tok, tick tok. Big bang is coming, are you living or not?" The shadow went silent. Harry paused, trying to decipher what the shadow meant.

"You mean that I'm on the brink of death and have to make a choice if I'm going to live or die?" He finally asked.

"Almost there! More, more, more!" The shadow giggled once, then went silent. Harry contemplated it for a minute.

"Dead living Harry or living dead Harry? No more two-faced Harry? I don't understand. I choose a side. I am on the side of the Dark Lord. Why would I choose the side of the Light when they have done nothing for me?" Harry demanded, storming closer to the shadow.

"Are you sure?" It asked, serious for the first time since the conversation began. Harry grinned.

"100 percent." He replied. Harry swore he saw the shadow grin.

"Good." The shadow threw itself into Harry's body and all went black.

oOo

James was sitting on the staircase near where Harry's temporary room was. He didn't understand anything. First he was told that his memories had been messed with. No, not memories. Emotions. Psychosurgery. Magical psychosurgery done by that bastard, Voldemort. Then his wife acted like she did not even care about their son, whom they had been hurting for years. Then they find his son in the middle of a battlefield, but before he can go to his son, to explain to him, he is hurt. And now, Harry was about to die. Madame Pomfrey was sure about it. His son was not going to make it through the night. He was never going to understand that James had never meant to hurt him. That if he had had a choice, he never would have allowed any of this to happen to him.

Tears slid down his face as he buried it in his hands. Sobs shook his body. His son was going to die, never knowing that James loved him more than life itself.

oOo

Sirius was leaning against the door to his godsons room, watching him sleep. He could hear James in the hallway sobbing, but couldn't convince himself to go to his friend. Part of Sirius believed that James had to of known what he was doing, that he had to of known that he was hurting his son. How could he not? He knew that Dumbledore had "fixed" James and Lily, but watching them, Sirius felt only a small amount of pity. That is, until he looked at his godson lying in the bed. Harry was going to die, and it was James and Lily's fault. If they had only been better parents…

Sirius shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. James never wanted to hurt his son. Lily… well, who knows what Lily is thinking. He took one last look at his godson before joining his friend on the stairs. James didn't even look up, but his sobs slowed. Sirius rubbed his friends back, unsure what to say.

"It's my fault." James whispered. Sirius froze, unsure what to say.

"You're right. It is your fault." A cold voice from behind them said. Sirius and James jumped up, turning around to see Harry standing behind them. Cold fury seemed to be radiating off of his small body, his intense gaze burning a hole through James.

"Harry…" James whispered, reaching out for him but stopping suddenly as if he had hit a wall. His eyes widened as he realized his was unable to move.

"Harry, please… wait… stop this…" James begged as his limbs began to turn hard and grey. Harry blinked, then started laughing.

"Stop? You're asking me to stop? How many times did I beg you to stop? The nights where you came into my room just to beat me just because you felt like it? How about the times I begged you for warm clothes in the dead of winter, when I was about to freeze and only my magic saved me? Oh, here's one. How about when I begged you to treat me like you treat Connor. Stop? No, I don't think so." Harry snapped, his magic rushing through the air. James opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say, but nothing could come out.

Nothing would come out again if Harry had anything to say about it. His magic rushed to his command, sweeping around James in a twister of dark threads, shaking the house to it's very foundations. A few threads with minds of their own swept into Sirius, throwing him into a wall. The hallway filled with dark magic with Harry at it's center.

In the living room below them, the dark magic was felt. The Order leapt to their feet and with Dumbledore at the lead, rushed up the stairway to where the magic was originating. They could hear the mad laughter coming from the middle of the storm of magic, but found that they could not enter into the dark cloud. At Dumbledore's command, the Order cast spell after spell at the storm, but nothing broke through.

Then, almost as instantly as it started, the storm cleared. Sunlight came through the window as the sun began to rise.

And someone began to scream.

oOo

"Crucio!" The dark witch scream as the spell was cast yet again at her. It had been hours since Bellatrix had returned to her master's side with the unfortunate news that the boy had been captured. And it apparent that even now her master was still furious with the news.

Voldemort held the spell for a few minutes before releasing the witch from it. He stared furiously at the witch twitching on the floor. Had it been any other death eater who had brought him this news, he would have killed them on the spot. Fortunately for Bellatrix, Voldemort had a soft spot for her. She had been loyal to him for many years, and he was not willing to kill her quite yet.

"Get her out of my sight." He hissed at the death eaters, who rushed forward to drag her out of the room. The Dark Lord waited till they were out of his sight before sending an Avada Kedavra at the nearest masked lackey.

"All of you, get out! Now!" He shouted, sending more rays of green at the group. They rushed to the door, tripping over themselves until Voldemort was left with just himself in an empty throne room. He stared at the door for a moment before screaming, throwing curses at the walls, paintings, furniture, everything in sight.

Finally exhausting himself, he collapsed into his throne. He dropped his head into his hands, cursing the world.

This was not how everything was suppose to go. He was Lord Voldemort. He was not suppose to have any equal. And yet, he felt lost without the little green-eyed bastard he had grown found of. Hell, he had not even been able to mark the boy. Somehow, his plans had become marred by the affection that he had. And now the boy was back with his family, whom he knew were no longer under the effects of his spell.

So where should he go from here? Voldemort lifted his head, staring at the empty throne room. His.. Toy… was no longer available for play. His pawn had been taken. And now his plans were at risk. He could not defeat Dumbledore without the boy, at least not while the boy was on the same side as Dumbledore. So now what?

"Boo." A voice whispered in his ear.

Voldemort whipped around, using one hand to backhand the person behind his throne and the other to pull out his wand.

"Avada…." Voldemort stopped, staring in surprise at the boy on the floor.

Harry rubbed his cheek where he had been backhanded, blinking in surprise.

"Nice reflexes. Hi Baby, nice to see you too, did you miss me?" He asked sarcastically, dragging himself to his knees. Voldemort remained where he was, his wand pointed directly at Harry's heart.

"Who are you?" He demanded, "Harry Potter was captured last night by the Order of the Phoenix. So who the hell are you?" Harry stared at him for a moment before grinning.

"Ah, you did miss me! All that moping was for me?" Harry slowly rose to his feet, keeping his hands out so Voldemort could see he did not have a wand. "It's me. There is a little thing called, mmm…. Escaping?" Harry stepped close enough that Voldemort's wand was poking him in the chest.

"You arrogant little… Crucio!" Voldemort snapped. Harry fell to the ground, shrieking at the pain. Voldemort watched the boy thrash on the ground for several minutes before releasing.

Harry laid on the ground, gasping for breath. His previous injuries all seemed to be demanding his attention as well as the new ones created by the crucio. And yet, as he looked up at his Lord, he realized he had never felt so alive. Or aroused. Slowly, he crawled to his knees, then crawled to his master's feet, kissing the hem of his robes.

"My Lord… please… please my Lord.." He gasped out. Voldemort grabbed him by the hair, throwing him across the room.

"What did they do to you? What did they say?" He demanded, storming over to where Harry had landed. Harry coughed hard, shaking his head. Voldemort kicked him hard in the ribs. "Answer me!" He scream, kicking him repetitively.

"Nothing!" Harry cried out, trying to get away from the blows. The blows stopped and Harry stared at the Dark Lord with a hurt look in his eyes. "They didn't say anything. I didn't give them the chance." He reported, his hands going to his ribs to protect them from more harm. Voldemort stared at him for several seconds.

"Legilimens." Voldemort hissed, raising his wand. Harry shrieked as his mind was raped, feeling like it was torn to pieces as Voldemort searched his memories. Harry raised his wand, sending out a curse without realizing it, sending Voldemort flying across the room.

Voldemort crashed in the wall, but was quickly on his feet, rushing across the room to where Harry still laid. He cast spell after spell at the boy, intending to hurt him as much as possible. But none of his spells connected as Harry's magic created a shield against him. Finally, Voldemort lowered his wand.

"Lower your magic. You swore loyalty towards me and yet you first use your magic against me, now you use it to protect yourself from my punishment. Lower it now." Voldemort hissed, fury taking over him. Harry shook his head. Voldemort let out an angry yell, reaching down for the boy, though not expecting to be able to pass through the magic.

Harry relaxed, believing that his magic would continue to protect him so that he could heal for a minute. He yelped in surprise as Voldemort grabbed him by the arm, yanking him to his feet.

"Seems your magic think my magic is a threat to you. Very well, if we can't do this with magic, we will just have to do this the old fashioned way." He hissed, raising his hand.

oOo

Hours later, Harry was laying on the floor of the throne room covered in blood and semen and other things that he could barely remember. He gasped for breath, trying to collect his thoughts. While his magic had protested against anything involving magic or items that could hurt him, it had allowed Voldemort to use his own body as a weapon against him. A tear made it's way down his cheek. He had never felt so alone.

True, Harry had known who Voldemort was when he joined him. He knew of his sadistic nature. He knew that although they were sleeping together and even though he was his consort that Voldemort's nature would never change. But still. Harry realized that he had craved what Voldemort had offered him. A chance at having someone to care for him. And that dream was shattered.

"Enough. Drink these. You have been punished for your impenitence and now you must heal. Our army is waiting for us." Voldemort said, putting a few vials beside Harry. Harry reached for the vial, but his hands were shaking to harshly to hold on to them. After he dropped it the third time, Voldemort knelt down beside him, holding his head up while pouring the potion into his mouth. Voldemort repeated the process with all of the vials then remained kneeing beside his consort. Harry did not look at him, just rested his head on the ground beside Voldemort. Voldemort sighed, picking up the boy and carrying him to their room. He muttered a spell to remove Harry's clothing then climbed onto the bed, lying the boy against his side and pulling a blanket around him.

"You understand why you had to be punished?" He asked, brushing a hand through Harry's hair. He felt Harry nod and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling his head back so he could see his eyes. "Answer me." He hissed. Harry blinked back a few tears.

"I hurt you." He whispered. Voldemort nodded, releasing his hair so he could lay his head down again.

"Yes. Never raise your magic to me again. If you do, I swear it will be the last thing that you ever do." He warned as Harry fell into a deep sleep.

oOo

When Harry awoke again, he was alone. He cautiously stretched, relieved to find that he no longer hurt. Then the memories came back. He remembered his… punishment… and the words of warning afterwards. Harry closed his eyes against the pain, reminding himself to be strong. He didn't have a choice. He couldn't go back to his family, not after what he did. And he couldn't stay here with Voldemort, not after what had happened last night. Voldemort had raped him, mentally and physically, then he had beat him so badly that he had almost died. Harry swallowed hard.

But he wasn't stupid. He knew that once he left here then everyone would be hunting him. The Ministry, the Order, and the Death Eaters. His eyes darkened a shade. He wanted to take them all down. The Ministry for believing in Connor and allowing his abuse to be ignored, for listening to Dumbledore when he was obviously working only for himself; Dumbledore and the Order for their belief in the "Greater Good" that allowed innocent children to be hurt, and the Death Eaters and Voldemort for what he did to him last night. They all needed to be taught a lesson. And Harry was going to bring them to their knees. He just needed a little help. Just then a knock rang out and the door opened. Harry grinned at the visitor.

"Draco, just who I was thinking about. What do you say to a little… reconstruction… of the wizarding world?"

As always, reviews are lovely! Let me know what you think and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! Cheers!


End file.
